


Shinigami

by Rona23



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alteans, Concept, Demon, Family, Friendship, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gen, Grim Reaper - Freeform, Heaven, Hell, Langst, OC´s, Other Species, Past, Pidge is smart as always, Shinigami, adjusting the tags all the time....., angel - Freeform, cyropod, galra - Freeform, human history, i can´t believe I forgot the langst tag, somewhere around season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-08-29 10:02:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16741921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rona23/pseuds/Rona23
Summary: With the castle of the lions gone as well as the cyropods, Pidge decides to take matters in her own hands to recreate their old medic bay.In order to do that, she has to anaylize the different genetic structures of different but connected species.Her researches, however, bring light to a story, long left in the dark. Her only reliable source? Well, respectively, the dumb one.Lance McClain





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I kind of decided not to use any ship tags in this one. But every option you guys choose for yourself is fine with me.   
> I´ve tried to include every information I could remember from the canon shows and basically just rewrote some of it´s history.   
> And yes, Lance´s family will be included and explained as well.   
> Please excuse the lack of grammar and structure as well as wordings and length and... you know, stuff like that. English is not my first language, plus I haven´t been writing in a while. This is my excuse, btw XD

“I made it!”, Pidge´s voice echoed through the dining room. Her voice cheerful, her eyes shining in delight.   
“Hmm?”, Keith perked up. The sudden disruption of silence irritating him. 

He was leaning his torso over the dining table, his eyes decorated with bags underneath his eyes.  
A tired yawn escaped his lips.  
After all, Pidge had a new invention almost every two weeks or so. Not to mention all these things her father and her brother had accomplished, as well.  
Surprise was hardly an emotion he was capable of. Especially since you had to consider he was the leader of a group of teenager who were piloting five different colored robotic lions. 

So, the conversation he was expecting, could have been added to his usual schedule.

“Wow, someone sounds interested.”, Pidge smirked as she corrected the position of her glasses.

“Anyway. Check this out! I´ve been running down the data I found on multiple different Galra stations and the computer on the castle of lions.”, she paused at that. An image of a white gigantic space ship flashed through her mind, followed by a blue crystal. It made her both smile and avert her eyes from her project for a second. Lingering in the memories of a home they had to sacrifice to create another.

“Well?”, Keith asked, knowing her opening speech like the back of his hand.  
“Well~ I noticed that there were some basic differences in the data between species. You know, like how Allura and Coran are Altean, you hare half Galra, etc.  
And especially the cyropod of the castle had specialized in detecting those differences. Apparently there are certain factors in our genetics that need special attention during medical care.  
So I thought, if I was able to create a device that can detect them, we could recreate the cyropods!”

Finally Keith eyes lit up. “So you mean, we could find a way to help everyone with every kind of diseases again?”

“Kind of. I´m still figuring out the data of sicknesses and how to treat them. I´m not a doctor, you know? But I´m sure my father could help.  
I just wanted to test my device on you guys now. Hey, don´t look so worried, I´m just scanning you.”

Keith was already pale to begin with, but at the mention of beeing a test subject in another one of Pidge´s experiments turned him completely white.  
And “scanning”, was not exactly a reassuring term for him.

Pidge rolled her eyes. “Oh, come on. Here, let me show you.” She held up a small device that looked like a laser pointer. And to be fair, if the green light erupting from it´s head wasn´t spreading all over her own body, Keith would have mistaken it for one.

Only a second later, green glowing letters appeared right in front of her.

“Species: Human 83%  
Olkari 11 %  
Shinigami 0.3%  
Altean 0.1%  
Other 0.2%  
Blood type: A-  
Age: 15  
Allergies: Peanuts  
… ”  
Of course, the list went on. There was information on her nutrition count, her weight, her size, etc.  
As well as a comparing list of the ideal factors for her. 

“Oh wow, I didn´t know you were part Olkari and Altean. Wow. How does that-?”, Keith sat up a bit straighter. Surprise taking him off guard.

“Apparently, most species are connected to some very old species that seems to appear in literally every current civilization I´ve analyzed so far. You said it once, I think. That we are all made of the same cosmic dust.  
They´re called the shinigami. I´ve been trying to read into them, since we never met them. They even appear in ancient human readings.   
They are called grim reaper or death bringer. But also gods and angels. The data I retrieved from the castle said that they live on a hidden planet far on the end of the galaxy.

It seems they have stopped communicating with the planets they´ve colonized when humanity started building houses and starting their first wars.   
They are never aging, but not immortal as human religions believed. However, their lifespans exceed that of humans by far. The higher the amount of shinigami in your blood, the higher your chances are on a long and healthy life. 

It´s quite interesting really. I´ve analyzed Allura´s data as a test subject before. And apparently Altean´s have very long life spans. Up to a thousand years. You know how old Coran is already.  
Their percentage of shinigami genetics is around 7,5 %. So I can only imagine the actual life span of shinigami. Allura told me that the shinigami had been their accomplices a few ten thousand years ago until they isolated themselves.”

“I thought you wanted to create a cyropod and not nerd about shinigami.”, Keith smiled. The name resonating within him somewhere. Perhaps he had heard that name before.  
Well. Gods, angels, grim reaper, sounded familiar alright.

“Sure sure. Still, may I scan your data?”, she wiggled in her chair excitedly. No wonder. She always liked history as much as she had loved science. And understanding history through science? Well, you can only imagine.

“Fine.”, Keith sighed with a smile. “Scan me.”

Pidge grinned as she held up the device and let the light run over Keith´s body. At least he couldn´t feel it ramming through him, like the last thing she had invented. He´s never been so afraid of sound before.

“Species: Human 43%  
Galra 42,3%  
Shinigami 7,2%   
Altean 2,5%  
Oriande 1.0 %  
Other 3.5%  
Blood type: 0  
Age: 21  
etc.

“Wow. I didn´t expect this much Altean blood to run through your veins.”, Pidge gasped. Keith stared at his information, eyes wide. But an idea struck him, widening the grin on his face.  
“Hey, you know what? We should test this on Hunk and Lance as well.  
I bet Lance has some bibobi inside of him”, he laughed. Pidge almost choked as she finally broke out laughing.

“What´s about bi bo?”, suddenly a voice interrupted. 

Keith looked up in shock. He had not heard the Cuban to appear so suddenly. Especially without himself noticing.  
“Pidge, what´s that?”

“Oh that. It´s something I made for the cyropods I´m inventing. Wanna check it out?”

Lance grimaced at that. “Why not. I´m not sick, so as long as it doesn´t hurt.”

Pidge grinned, still holding in a laugh.   
“Alright.”, she said, as the scanner ran over him. It took a couple of seconds for the data to appear.  
But when it did, Pidge´s face froze in place.

“What? Don´t tell me I have an incurable disease of something.”, he laughed, but Keith as well stared at the small screen in front of Pidge. He had to read it backwards, but this was unmistakable.

“What?”, Lance asked again, until he decided to read what´s on the holographic screen.  
And then, he turned pale. His eyes widened in horror at the words. Memories crossed his mind, mirroring his sudden emotion in his eyes. His hands, he had leaned on the table right next to Keith loosened up as he straightened himself.

“Well, I did not expect that to happen.”, he laughed a little.   
“At least not like this.” Until he took a deep breath. 

The words still reflecting in his eyes from the ever glowing screen. Contrasting their usual ocean blue color.

Species: Shinigami 100%  
Blood type: AB   
Age: 5. 639. 217 years  
etc. etc.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So, why did you leave then?”
> 
> Lance looked down, opening his mouth, if only to close it again. “Isn´t it obvious?”, he finally breathed. 
> 
> “What do you mean?”, Pidge said, confusion tainting her voice.
> 
> “I was kicked out.”
> 
> “Why?”
> 
> Again, Lance covered his face with his hands. Slowly releasing it again.
> 
> “That´s not the point. My brother and I were kicked out, we went to earth. My brother fell in love with a McClain and that´s how I´m still on earth. End of story.”
> 
> “You´re avoiding my question. Why?”
> 
> Lance took a deep breath. “I refused to take part in a war.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I am realizing that I am using a lot of dialog, so I´ll try to work on that in the next chapter. Also background information is clearly needed. I hope you will understand my points.  
> And no, I still have no idea were I´m going with this, so this story is as new to me as it is for you, so... let´s try and work this out somehow.
> 
> Critics and headcanons are always welcome :3

It took him a while to take a deep breath, to not break the laser pointer in half, but somehow, Lance remained calm.  
Well, at least now he didn´t feel like he was hiding anything anymore. 

“Anyway. Hunk told me, dinner isn´t up until in two hours. He said something about experimenting with the food goo. So you have some time to read further into your little project there.”, he said. His face, though pale, not showing any kind of threatening intend or anger.  
Instead, a kind understanding smile was placed on his lips, surrounded by a wave of sadness.   
He turned around, eager to leave the conversation. But Pidge held him back.

“Lance? We need an explanation first. This does not make sense at all!”, she snapped at him. Doubt and worry clearly mirrored in her eyes.

“She´s right, man. No matter how you look at this. There has to be a mistake in this device. I, at least, hope so. Please tell us whatever you think about this!”, Keith´s voice was stern, his eyes narrowed at Lance.

His smile had disappeared. “What am I supposed to explain about this? Pidge ran the data of the castle through her computer into this thing right? So there is no mistake.   
Anyway, why would I try and lie to you? You guys can read me like a book. It´s nothing I´ve been hiding anyway.”  
He shrugged his shoulders, turning his head. Keith and Pidge stared at him for a second. Disbelieve obviously visible in their expressions.

Pidge however, seemed to loosen her cool. Anger finally boiling inside of her.  
“Oh, really. Is that what you tell yourself when you go to bed at night? That this is no big deal? That you don´t lie to us, but keep something like this, like THIS a secret?  
I don´t believe this! I don´t believe you. I bet you´re just making this up. Using a small programming error to make yourself look cool or something. Don´t make me mad, McClain!”, Pidge growled at him. Actually growled while she pointed at his head, as if he was insulting her. Her and her programming skills.

“I´m not lying. Those numbers are way too ridiculous to be a mistake, don´t you agree? Besides, I already told you it´s not a secret. Well, not from my own family at least.  
And I never meant to keep it a secret from you guys. But I really hate talking about this, so if you could – please – let this slide?   
Just because of a couple of numbers and letters I haven´t changed in the fraction of a second. I mean, how is this any different then Keith coming out as Galra?”, Lance ranted, clearly uncomfortable in his skin.

“The difference, Lance, is, that Keith didn´t know this about himself either! Also he´s not five freaking million years old! Seriously, what is going on?!”

Lance sighed once more, until he decided to sit down. “Fine. I´ll tell you everything you want to know.” He looked at her. His face stern and serious. Taking even Keith off guard and he has slowly become Lance´s best friend over their time in space. He thought he knew his right hand man, like, well, the back of his hand.

“Then, who are you?”, Pidge opened with her first question.

“Oh my god, are you serious? That´s what you want to ask? My name is Lance McClain. My home is earth. Where my family is, my parents and my older siblings. My nephews, nieces etc.”

“Older siblings, parents?”, Keith raised an eyebrow. While Lance just stared at him, eyes narrowed as if insulted by the interruption.  
“Yes, older siblings. Respectively so, since we are barely related by blood. Also, according to my passport, I am seventeen years old. Which is correct, if you take in to account that time moves differently for me. Also, I am adopted. Is that enough information?”

Keith blinked at that. “You´re adopted too?” His eyes going soft with some weird nostalgic memory, Lance obviously was unable to see.

Lance rolled his eyes. “Every generation of the McClain family has taken me in, and I´ve been adopted multiple times by them, since adoption papers became necessary.”

“So, your family knows about this?”, Pidge asked, an incredulous expression on her face.

“Of course. I told you, it´s hardly a secret. I just hate talking about it.”

“Why?”, Keith whispered. 

“Because I´ve been living on earth for thousands of years now. And I didn´t leave the gates of hell for no reason.”

Pidge gaped at him for a second. “The gates of hell?”

Lance sighed. “You know how social I am, right? Since I came to earth I came in contact with a lot of people and I might have had some influence on more modern expressions. And I haven´t talked that nicely about it. So yeah, hell is has become some kind of horrifying expression in human religion, which is quite funny, actually.  
The gates of hell is my home town.”

“So, why did you leave then?”

Lance looked down, opening his mouth, if only to close it again. “Isn´t it obvious?”, he finally breathed. 

“What do you mean?”, Pidge said, confusion tainting her voice.

“I was kicked out.”

“Why?”

Again, Lance covered his face with his hands. Slowly releasing it again.

“That´s not the point. My brother and I were kicked out, we went to earth. My brother fell in love with a McClain and that´s how I´m still on earth. End of story.”

“You´re avoiding my question. Why?”

Lance took a deep breath. “I refused to take part in a war.”

Pidge blinked. Keith simply stared.

“What?”, both ask in unison. 

“I was raised in a small town that was made to recruit soldiers for the so called “holy war”.  
My own people were going to fight each other.  
Heaven against hell. And no, not the way human interpreted that story.   
Heaven was what is equal to north on earth, Hell is kind of the south. Both were accomplices with different other planets.   
Heaven was associated mostly with the Galra. Hell with Altea.

Those Altean traits of shape shifting, were originally inherited from my species. That´s why not everyone of them is capable to use it. Only those who are part shinigami. Which, to be fair, mostly every Altean was back when the war started. Using quintessence though, I would never be able to do that. Allura is just amazing.  
Anyway. Galra didn´t believe in mating with Shinigami. So only few did. And those few were beeing discriminated during Zarkons reign. Half bloods they said were not allowed to stay with the Galra.  
So most of them became rebels. The war I was talking about started on the day Altea fell.

And Galra started to kill Alteans and my people.  
So the shinigami parted in heaven and hell, each associated with another planet and forced us to fight each other.   
But the thing is, I was never able to despise the Galra. Especially those who had a family on my home planet. I couldn´t fight them. 

Also, me going out on a fight would be suicide. I am not exactly strong, also I am one of the youngest on hell.  
They wanted to use me as a child soldier. So my brother hid me. When they found out I was missing, I was claimed a traitor and expelled from hell.  
Which, again, is a very funny sentence on earth, by the way.” Lance cracked a smile.

“But.”, he faced the table again. “I´ve lived the majority of my life in hell. It is still my home. The place I was raised in. Abandoning my friends, my family. It´s still a lot to take in.  
And since we found Voltron- Well. I can´t exactly say I´ve stayed away from the fight, can I?”

“So you knew Voltron existed?”, Pidge whispered.

“I told you, we were accomplices with Altea. Of course we´ve heard of Voltron. And I was hoping that this weapon could save me from the war.  
But apparently, Voltron had always planned to take me in. I wonder why, but- I´ve always believed in destiny. So perhaps this was unavoidable. That´s also why I didn´t resist.”  
Lance sighed, holding his arms around himself. Pidge wanted to ask more. But Keith held his hand in front of her.  
As sign for her to stop.

“Thank you Lance. This was probably a lot for you to tell us. So, well. Let´s continue this another time. When we´ve briefed anyone else and are all present. I think this might be important information. But I don´t want to put too much pressure on you for now.”

Lance looked at him with half lidded eyes. He felt surprisingly tired. He had been hungry before, but right now his stomach revolted at the thought of food goo. “Thank you. I´ll go back to my room for now. Call me when Hunk is done with dinner.”

He stood up, not even looking at either of them, before he left. 

…

 

“Do you believe this? I mean. He seems serious but – I still feel like-”, Pidge started, but Keith shook his head to stop her. “I don´t think he´s lying. How would he make up such a story in no time anyway?”

“Well, what do you think happened to his brother then? Do you think Lance can shape shift? If he showed us, I would believe him instantly.”

“I guess, we´ll find out about that next time.”, Keith answered. He was curious. But Lance, with every passing sentence, seemed to drift off into another realm. And for some reason, Keith was afraid that neither of them would be able to reach him, if he talked himself deeper into it. Lance needed a break. Who was Keith to deny him that?

\------------------------------  
A few thousand years ago...

 

There was a black sun covering the sky. Illuminating black light.   
Fluorescent beings were staring at a holographic screen.   
“Attention citizens. The Galra and Heaven are planning an attack against Hell. Your majesty wishes for you to defend your home and your people.   
Our honor and our lifes are at stake. Every person who is older than 5 500 000 years shall take part in this war. -”

Lance zoned off. He´s heard this exact words thousands of times. He covered his face. The glowing marks on his face unchangeable, only to be seen in the black light of course. Even with his shape shifting powers... what a useless ability.

“Lance! I told you to get down!”, a dark voice echoed through the room. Even in the blackness, Lance was able to see behind the wave like marks on his brothers face. Almost like his own.  
His brother was about three million years older than Lance was. Barely older, but well.

Funny how they were brothers anyway. The only reason they were called siblings was the closeness of their birthplaces and the similarities in their previous states of existence.

“I´m tired of hiding, Tailor!”, Lance murmured. “Can´t we just go? Leave this hell and find ourselves an earth?”

Earth, mind you, was some kind of hell slang, people used to call the places they felt they belonged. You could translate it to “home”. (Though the word home on hell meant as much as a place to stay or live in. It´s close, but not the same.)

“Lance, please! Just get down! Before the demons (guards/soldiers) find us! You´re supposed to have left already.”

“No, seriously Tailor. Why can´t we just leave for real? There is nothing that keeps us here! Neither of us has a job. We´ve been alone ever since we first met and nobody cares about us except for those who believe pacifistic people should be executed.  
Let´s just leave!”, Lance moved his arms in his rant.

“Because, Lance! If we move, even just an inch, we might get detected and be killed! Sneaking out is almost impossible.”

“Almost.”

“Lance, please! Just try to stay safe for once! We´ll find a way. Just, let´s hide until they´ve given up hope.”

“That might take a few thousand years, Tailor! We need food! And water and-”

“I know, I know. I don´t know what to do either.”, Finally, Tailor stepped forward and set down next to Lance. The ever repeating voice of the announcement filling the desperate silence.   
Despite everything Tailor said and wanted, it was inevitable that the demons would find them here. Lance wasn´t safe. Especially not here. Neither was his brother. And they both knew that. 

“Let´s just stay here, until we find a way to at least leave the house.”

“You said that in the last three houses we´ve been hiding. There never was a way until they detected us and followed us through these streets and, man. We´re lucky they haven´t found this place yet.”, Lance responded. Clearly tired of hiding.

It was hard to see in the dark. But his arms and legs were covered in bruises. His hair an obvious mess. Cuts and scars covering most of his skin, but his brother didn´t look any better.  
All the running, the hiding, the starving and the many times someone had tried to catch them speaking volumes. But only if you knew their story, you would be able to listen. 

Tailor sighed.   
“I can hear them.”, he said. And really. There were steps inching closer.   
But neither of them jumped to their feet, like they had done the first time this happened. Both sat still. “We can do this, right?”, Lance asked. But he didn´t get an answer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everybody doubts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this took longer than expected. But damn, I´ve got another headcanon. A small one, but I like it.   
> I hope you guys will as well.
> 
> I´m only a bit sad that this story won´t be read by many. Since people only read about ships.  
> I mean, I made that decision. But I want this to be about family, friendship and trust.  
> Also doubt of course and a different perspective on secrets as well. So, you may help me by critics (because damn it if I don´t need help with this). Because only good stories deserve to be recommended and I really, really want to get to that point one day. I want to be better. There is only one way to make that happen. Continue. and never stop trying.  
> Lol this got emotional.

The room was empty, when the demons entered. Just darkness.  
“They´re hiding.”, a voice said. It belonged to the taller of the three demons who were aiming guns at the room.

“Were could they be? We should be able to see their marks!”

“There are ways to hide those, you idiot. How long have you been in the army. You should know by now!”

“That´s hardly fair, and you know that! We´ve never fought our own people before. What is it to us, if the Galra are fighting the Alteans anyway?”, another, higher voice added.

“Psst. I bet they are hiding under the blankets.”

Their bickering was loud. Almost loud enough to shut out any kind of noise Lance and his brother could have made.  
Still, both of them held their breath. That one voice was right. They were indeed hiding underneath the blankets on that bed.   
It was the only place they could think of, that the black light didn´t reach.

So, the demons guess, however, was pretty much calculated too. Lance hated these situations. They were too tense. But he refused to fight. And those soldiers were trained people. Though his people none the less.

“You sure? Wouldn´t they be way too defenseless down there?”, the high voice questioned their leader.  
“They could have left already, right?” Right they were, Lance thought.

“Yeah, could be. But if they are down there, and we just didn´t look because we keep on guessing, then we´ll have to face the consequences. And after last time, I really want to avoid that. Got it, Kelcha?”

“Yeah, whatever you say boss.” Lance couldn´t see them. But he knew they were rolling their eyes at each other. 

The steps came closer. He heard cluttering and shifting all over the small room. They were searching behind the shelves as well. Obviously. Those people knew no privacy but their own. They would keep searching everywhere, if it meant finding the target. They were probably looking underneath the bed as well as behind the couch. What stupid hiding places, really.

And then, he felt a hand was right above them. 

…

“There is nothing here!”, the boss finally said, the blanket in his hands. Letting it fall to the ground again. The shifting sound like bombs in the silent room.

“See? I told you, they´re gone.”, Kelcha said. An annoying tone in their voice.

“Still. Better safe than sorry. It´s no use searching them here. I´ll send a message to Commander Revenjar. You two continue the search downstairs.”

And with that they already left. It was only a couple of minutes that they were searching the place. But Lance would never get used to this.  
It always felt like forever, holding his breath, almost choking, down there in this cramped space.  
Right there, underneath that blanket, in the middle of the mattress, was a giant whole. Covered only by white bed sheets.

It was an easy hiding place. But effective none the less.  
Then again, breathing was hard in here. “We should leave. Or else they will bring reinforcements to burn down this place.”, Tailor whispered in Lance´s ear.

“Yeah. Let´s go.”, Lance whispered back. 

 

\---------------------------------  
present

 

“What? Oh yeah, Lance is a Shinigami, alright.”, Hunk shook his head, laughing, as he put the dinner plate on the table.   
On it was something that kind of resembles rice and curry. A welcome change in between the food goo and – well, more food goo.

“So, he told you?!”, Pidge pointed at him. Shiro was sitting right next to Hunk, eyeing the chef with suspicion.  
“Yeah. Of course he did, I´ve known him since the Garrison, and therefore the longest, after all.”

Hunk was looking directly at Pidge now. But even Keith could tell that Hunk wasn´t taking this serious at all.  
His arms were crossed, his expression a wide spread grin. As if he knew something they didn´t.

“Oh come on, Pidge. You must have noticed him glowing in the dark, right?!”, Hunk winked. And in that moment they realized what was off here.  
“Huh?”  
“Oh, come on. Hasn´t he told you? That he has these markings all over his body, which are obviously glowing in the dark.”

“What are you talking about, Hunk? We are in space. It´s dark like literally all the time.”, Shiro said, his eyebrows knitted in a frown.

“Precisely. Seriously, do you believe him? I mean, he´s been trying to pull that prank ever since I first met him. It´s become some kind of game we´re playing. Lance talks to people about being a Shinigami and I play his wingman and tell people about random stuff that is kind of connected to his nonsense.   
To be honest, I´m kind of annoyed by it now. I mean, come on, no one believes him anyway.” Hunk shook his head.

And Pidge finally sucked in a breath in relief.  
“Hah, see, Keith! I knew it! He was just joking with us! I should have known you were in on this and helping him mess with my tech. I almost feel stupid now”, Pidge leaned back in victory, arms crossed behind her head. Her eyes satisfyingly shut close.

“What are you talking about?”, Hunk suddenly asked, confusion mixed in his previously amused expression.

“Well, you know. This device I created that tells you, what kind of alien is mixed within your blood. There is no way there Lance was 100 % a Shinigami. He actually made all that up! To think that Allura was in on it too...-”

“Wait a second. Hold on!”, Hunk waved with his hands in front of Pidge.  
“What are you talking about? What device?”  
Hunk looked at her in confusion. Offended, utter confusion. “No. I did not pamper with your tech stuff. I didn´t even know you were working on something!”

Pidge slowly opened her eyes. “Huh?”

“Good evening, paladins. What are you talking about?”, a female voice suddenly interrupted their conversation.  
“Have you also taken an interest in the Shinigami, Hunk?”

Hunk stared at her. 

“I mean, I´ve barely met them. It was mostly my father who was in contact with them. They were former allies of ours. And of the Galra as well.   
Depending on which side you´d choose. But I´ve seen their planet in child books. It was beautiful.   
The planet moves alongside it´s two suns. Neither of them ever passing the other side. One sun is just like any other, warming the north side of the planet in an everlasting spring.   
Heaven was so bright and full of color.

The south however, was connected to a black sun. To this day, I´ve been wondering how a sun was able to radiate black light, while the whole south of hell was covered in fluorescent light.  
The flowers, the people, they all had these marks.   
My father called them soulmarks. Each individual had their own. The older they get, the more marks appear on their skin. It´s quite a sight to behold.”

Allura said dreamily, looking into the distance as though she could touch the memory of a childrens book.

“That – is exactly what Lance told me.”, Hunk mumbled. Still, he looked at Allura as though she was an alien. Which – she was... in a way.

Allura blinked. “Lance?”

“Yes. Lance. The guy who has been talking about Shinigamis with us.”, Hunk said slowly.   
Allura raised her eyebrows in suspicion. “How does Lance know about Shinigami?”, she asked, curious.

Pidge scowled again. “Well, obviously, he invented that story.”, she accused, watching Allura´s eyes widen with irritation. She shook her head, thinking of something for a second.  
“Wait a minute”, she said, turning on her heels and leaving the room in a hurry.

Pidge and Hunk looked at each other, obvious doubt floating heavily in the air.  
Time ticked by (lol) until Allura returned, a small, obviously old book in her hand.

The book was still covered in dust, Altean symbols neatly written on top of it, in cursive by the way.  
The letters were golden, the cover neatly wrapped with leather.  
It was obvious that this leather was not made from an earthen animal skin, but something entirely different. Yet similar. The exterior was more smooth, the surface surprisingly soft to the touch as Pidge took it in her hand.

“You do know I´m still a novice in Altean, right?”, she asked.   
“Well yes. That´s what the pictures are for. Also, you may as well set the language to English, if you want. It tells the story of the very first grim reaper to ever exist. How they were born and raised by the stars.”, the princess explained.

Pidge nodded, not even surprised by the mention of multiple language options. Opening the book, another holographic screen erupted from it.   
Typical Altean. Everything needed to have a computer. Not that Pidge would complain.

While Pidge set the language to English, Hunk was already questioning his own doubt towards Lance. Allura was not the type to take part in pranks like these. Also, were would they have found something Altean with a Shinigami story in it?  
Even if Allura just crafted it herself or with the help of Coran, the dust totally spoke of ten thousand years lack of use.

“Als das Universum entstand, entstanden zunächst Planeten. Einige davon waren nur Stein, gemacht aus Magma, geformt durch Explosionen. Andere dagegen waren das pure Leben. Und wie sie Leben waren, so lebten auch die ersten Lebewesen auf ihnen.   
Planeten wie diese haben eine Seele. Doch alles was lebt wird auch eines Tages ein Ende finden. -”, a dark voice started talking.

“No, Pidge, that´s German.”, Allura grinned.  
“Yeah, fine. I noticed as much.”, Pidge rolled her eyes. And finally, an English voice repeated what had been said before.

“When the Universe was born, it was born alongside planets. Many of them were made of stone, magma and crafted through explosions.   
Others, on the other hand, were pure life. Harboring multiple different life forms.   
These planets had a soul. But all that lives may find an end eventually.

When a planet dies, if either explodes or implodes in itself. Living planets implode and begin to exist as another life form.  
Another existence. They are born again. The people and souls that lived on their sourface becoming glowing marks on the new skin...

The voice continued their story. About a young Balmera planet who was lost in space after he was born. He lived alone for millenias, until another of his kind was born.   
And, as stories are, fell in love with this woman. Other grim reapers were born during their reign, with no place to go. So the two godparents took them in on a lifeless planet they´ve found long ago.  
And in the end, when the first grim reaper died, they turned to the very first suns in the universe. Protecting the planet they builded their long lifes on, from both sides. One darkness, one light.

Pidge looked up at Allura, when the voice stopped talking.   
“How did you make this in such a short time?”, she deadass asked.  
Allura´s mouth seriously dropped at the insult. “What are you talking about, this is not a joke! I showed you everything I know about them. So now you tell me what Lance has to do with them!”, she asked. Suddenly angry. 

Pidge sighed. “Well apparently, Lance is trying to convince us that he is a Shinigami. And more than 5 Million years old.”

Allura blinked. “That is – pretty young actually.”, she murmured, barely acknowledging Pidge´s snort remark.

“This is impossible. Born from a planet. What? Do you want us to believe the whole universe is some kind of giant uterus with cells forming children inside it?  
And suns are actually old men?”, she asked bluntly.  
“That sounds ridiculous.” Even Hunk agreed.

“Black light...”, Keith murmured and caused the bickering to stop.

Pidge looked at him, until finally, she got what he meant. “Keith! You´re right! If those shinigami actually have a black light radiating sun thing, they should only glow under black light as well!!!!  
That I hadn´t noticed earlier. “

Eyes opening words. They looked at each other. Each of them knew what to do. What to do to prove once and for all, that Lance was a liar.

 

\------------------------------  
thousands of years ago

 

“Run, tailor, run!”, their feet bumped into the ground with each step, water splashing around them. They didn´t care about the noise anymore.

The demons had found them.   
“LANCE!”, Tailor shouted back, struggling out of his capture´s grip. “We need that ship!”, Lance yelled, barely looking back. He could hear his brother running.  
Or was it one of them?  
No. Lance knew his brothers steps. 

Explosions went off in the distance. Yelling, screaming, everything was mixed into one blurr sound. But Lance only heard his brothers heavy breathing close to his ears.

The “ship”, Lance was referring to, was barely a bunch of trash build together by some poor guy who had wanted to escape hell.  
But went to heaven instead. Lance and Tailor had come a long way to find their uncle. A man, barely twenty million years older than them.  
And now they only had to turn around to see his corpse bleeding through his eyes and head. Precisely were they had cut open his forehead.   
And stabbed his brain until it flooded out of the wound like melting chocolate. 

“Don´t let them escape! Shoot them if you must!”, it was a Galra soldier who spoke full of hate.   
Weapon directed at Lance´s head.   
“Especially the younger one!”

But Lance and Tailor barely made it to the ship. Starting it into the air, almost breaking apart at the seems.

“Lance! Are you ok?!”, Tailor was breathing heavily. His younger brothers life was at stake.   
All because of this horrible fortune teller.

“Don´t worry. I made it.”, he heard him speak.  
But Tailor knew that voice. He turned around. And took a deep breath.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge has a plan to prove once and for all that Lance is lying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this got really short. And I don´t really like how this turned out, but it was fun either way. SO I hope you like it anyway :D

Lance was hurt. Badly so. Tailor didn´t even dare to say anything as he stared at the open wound right on Lance´s shoulder.  
“Shoot”, Tailor hissed, more to himself than his younger brother.  
“It´s fine. This is but a scratch. You´ve lived through worse.”, Lance´s voice was weak. Tailor bit his lip as he tried to concentrate on the path ahead on their ship.  
Right in front of him were planets, random destinations he might as well choose. But behind him he knew, were ships of entirely different calliber than the type they decided upon.  
The one thing they were certain of, however, was the fact that those ships would not be able to detect them. Because this ship would be considered a bunch of trash.  
That was, if they hadn´t followed them right away.  
“They are right behind us, I can feel it.”, Lance whispered. “I know, I know.”, Tailor murmured back.  
“Is there some place for us to hide?”, Tailor asked, after he took another deep breath. Fighting this urge to just reach out and hold his brother. Since, after all, there was no time.  
“No.”, Lance breathed and you could practically hear his eyelids closing shut.  
“Lance! Please don´t fall asleep now! I need you to tell me were to go! You know I cannot read these stars like you do! And there are ships behind us.”  
As if he asked, noises suddenly errupted from nowhere. Guns, directed at their ship. “Damn, Lance, answer! You are the only one who can help me now!!!”  
But Lance never answered and Tailor had too much on his sleeve to look back at him.  
Soon he felt a gun shot causing another system failure.

\-----------------------------------

Lance felt the shock wave, even though he was barely breathing. But most importantly, he could see them.  
The face of commander Revenjar. In his head. No. On the control panel of the ship that was following them. Causing ruckus after ruckus. Destroying parts of their ships piece by piece.  
He knew, they were just playing with them.  
Lance blinked. This was not how he wanted to go down. There still was another way. Another way for his destiny to be fullfilled. Hopefully, Tailor would not hate him for this.  
So he did the one thing, the one reason that the army wanted him for.  
He reached into the quantum abyss. With his mind of course.  
A flicker went through the control system of both ships as suddenly the lights went out completely.  
There was a face, looking directly at Lance. Smiling, as if she was waiting. And Lance knew that deep down, she was. Because destiny always waited for him.  
"Wait.. for me.", he said, ignoring the vision flickering and changing in front of him.  
"Lance! Lance! Wake up! I need you here! The sun! We´re too close! If this keeps up, we´ll be pulled right into it!", Tailor screamed in a panic.  
Lance couldn´t help but smile at that. Even through the burning sensation in his shoulder, he knew there was nothing to be afraid of.  
He wouldn´t die, not here. But Revenjar would.  
Even still, the sun´s gravitation really sucked them in. Just as well as their attacker. "Lance!", Tailor screamed again. Lance did not have the power to reassure him anything. He couldn´t bring out any words.  
Except for these:  
"Trust me.", he said and finally, Tailor went calm.  
\----------------------

Present

"This is stupid.", Keith still had his arms crossed in the dark. "Why would that be? Lance is in the shower right now, if we steal his stuff, he won´t be able to put some random markings on his skin and the water will wash everything right off of him. This is the ideal plan.", Pidge whispered over the running noises of water.  
Lance was showering, indeed. That was exactly what felt so wrong about it.  
"Leave him his towel please.", Keith groaned. Pidge only offered him a pointed look. "Obviously, you moron."  
Silently, Pidge snatched away the products and grinned in Keith´s direction as she made her way out of the shared bathroom.  
Keith shook his head, as he waited for Lance to be finished.  
Soon enough, a head with messy and wet hair appeared in front of him. Surprise taking him off guard, as he looked at Keith.  
The towel was wrapped tightly around him. His face was a bit flushed from the heat, but without his clothes, Keith almost expected another reason.  
"Keith, what are you doing here", he asked, his face falling as he scanned the room, only to miss his daily hair products.  
"Pidge told me to get you to the common room.", Keith said, pointedly avoiding Lance´s questioning gaze and looking at the wall behind him instead. A habit he had picked up at the Garrison as to avoid eye contact as well as any kind of social interaction in the bath room.  
"Without my clothes? Do I have to worry?", he raised his eyebrows in response.  
"Seems like it. And I am supposed to make sure that you won´t do anything suspicious.", Keith sighed. Clearly too tired for this.  
"Okaaaaay.", Lance said, not convinced.  
But he complyed anyway.  
So both of them went in silence, Lance carefully looking around. Not knowing what to expect. Keith figured that with that made up story, he actually should expect something like this. But Lance seemed like he was on edge. Like he was still wondering what exactly was going on right now.  
However, if he was not lying then perhaps he was already used to people not believing him. And witnessed all kinds of tests or none at all. Or he just never participated in one. Or -  
Well this was going a bit too far.  
Anyway, Lance seemed totally confused, when he finally entered the common room. Which was completely dark.  
"Keith? Why am I here? I thought Pidge was here.", he said and Keith just sighed.  
"Turn it on Pidge.", he said. Backing off a bit and as planned, Pidge responded with a simple "you got it." They heard a switch beeing pulled.  
And then, silence filled the room.  
Only Lance was gasping as he looked down on himself. It happened slowly, slower than expected for the black light to reach his skin.  
But perhaps that was due to the split of the moment. As the glowing started.

Lance was glowing. Turning around as though he hadn´t seen his own skin in years. And Keith felt himself staring at the marks that went all over his back, his arms, all the places you would never be able to reach by yourself.  
There were small lines, almost looking like landscapes, others becoming the surface of waves, steadily crashing against a shore.  
These markings were not static. They moved. They breathed, with Lance´s heartbeat. Flowers groing on his arms, his eyes the brightest blue any of them had ever seen.  
What did they even test him for? There was no way he was messing with them right now. This. All of this. This was Lance.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coran coran, the georgious man.
> 
> Anyway, let´s lift a very peculiar secret ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made it!!!!! another part of this seemingly endless story. I hope you like it. By the way, I added a picture of glowing Lance (not my favorite art btw and I only managed to put a link in here since something was went wrong with the format..... soooo, if you want, you may check it out. It doesn´t even come close to what i initially imagined tho D:

"What in tar-nation-", Coran gasped, as he entered the room. Only now did they realize that Coran was the only one who had no idea what was going on. He had not been briefed and stumbled upon a scene he hardly expected.  
"Oh my god, Coran, we´re so sorry. I totally forgot you were down here repairing the training bots. ", Pidge almost screamed, barely able to get her thoughts in order.  
But Coran only looked at Lance. And Lance turned his head in shame.  
"Sorry, Coran, I should have told you.", he murmured. For the first time actually guilty for keeping quiet about this.  
"What happened?!", Coran whispered, tears visible in his eyes as he scanned Lance´s markings. Lance smiled gently, though sadly.  
“Where is Lance?”, Coran said, ignoring the confusion his question stirred..

\----------------------------------------

a few thousand years ago

The sun was pulling them in. Gravitation suddenly a frightening matter. But Tailor held onto his brother. He trusted him.  
This was neither the first time, nor the last his brother had known for a fact what was going to happen.  
Because Lance, you see, was special. When he was still a planet, he had been living rather close to the quantum abyss. A place that was completely unaffected by time.  
From time to time little waves radiated from the center of the abyss and Lance would be able to see the future and the past. Sometimes even things that happened in other dimensions with his alter self. And thus, because of his connection he could decide on whatever he wanted to see, as long as it was connected to his own fate.  
He probably even saw this ship coming.  
Tailor breathed in a shallow breath as a giant castle appeared out of nowhere. It was huge. Terrifyingly so. Not to mention that it actually looked like a castle.  
Lance tried to ignore that due to it´s mass, Revenjar´s ship had been pulled into the black sun already. The trash like structure of Lance´s own escape pod suddenly a convenience.

A massive pull seemed to get a hold of the little trash pile.   
“Tailor. Don´t worry, we´re saved.”, Lance whispered to his brother. “Alteans?”, Tailor answered, equally quiet.  
“Yes.”  
It didn´t take the Alteans long to pull them in. With a loud noise, echoing from the walls of the ship, the small pod finally crashed unto (kinda) solid ground.  
“Thank god. You guys are alive!”, a funny voice greeted them.  
The man appeared to be rather old, by Altean standard. He had orange hair, a mustache almost as big as his face and a feeling to him, as though he was constantly jumping around.  
“Don´t worry, Coran. We´re fine.”, Lance said, calmness guiding you to the misconception that he was actually fine. Simply ignoring his own shot wound, he smiled at the confused old man.  
“How do you know my name-”, Coran asked.  
“Don´t let him fool you, he simply saw you coming in his vision.”, Tailor explained, trying to help his brother walk, since the guy was simply too stupid to recognize his own loss of blood.  
“You are the one´s the demons are searching for!”, Coran stated, eyes furrowed in concern as he stepped forward. He barely seemed faced by Lance´s condition and immediately picked his small body up.  
Lance looked fragile, as if he were to break at any second. Another thing about demons. It shows on the surface, if they don´t feel too well.   
The get skinnier in mere seconds, their faces falling into themselves, as though they were starving for years. That, however looked a bit different than what you probably would imagine.   
What do you expect humans to look like? Visualize the old drawings, religion and history have shown you. Demons had dark blood like skin, covering any kind of wounds they might have. The glowing marks on their skin contrasting their skin color immensely.   
That didn´t mean they didn´t look like humans anyway. It also didn´t mean they were ugly by human standard. Quite the opposite in fact. There was a reason humans differentiated between demons and angels by appearance.   
It was anger that changed their faces to a mask of evil and destruction. Neither Lance nor his brother ever looked this bewildered.   
“He is. But you´re not taking us back to that place, are you?”, Tailor asked, with sadness in his eyes.  
“I take it he´s your brother, right? And he said I would help you. So of course, I will.”, Coran smiled reassuringly and Tailor had no reason to doubt him. When he took them to the lonely control room of the castle. 

\---------------------------------  
present

“I´m sorry.”, ,Lance´ said, but he was wearing a smile. “He already moved forward to his next form of existence.”  
Pidge´s eyes glanced from one person to another. Giant question marks not only above her but also above the other paladins heads.  
Coran´s already sad eyes filled with tears.  
“Wait, sorry for the interruption. What is going on? Do you want to tell me this is not Lance? Who are you?!”, Shiro had to intervene. The irritation finally reaching his tired eyes.  
He was obviously not the only one. Many pairs of eyes were looking at him, searching for an answer that might be able to satisfy them.  
But Lance already knew it never would. Most of this information was confusing, it seemed like pure fiction (which it actually is, but let´s ignore that).   
However, they had never seen Coran this emotional before. Lance had, but that was back when he confessed that he missed earth (reminder: earth=home).  
“I am Lance. It´s my legal name on earth.”, Lance shook his head as he almost laughed. “Though I have to admit most people confuses the fact that I took my brothers name. The demons at my home were searching for him to use his ability to predict the future. However, he passed on a few years after we met McClain.”  
“What is your real name then?”, Pidge asked, curiosity visible in her movements.  
Lance sighed. “Lance is my real name. Taking on my brothers name is a tradition on hell, to proof that I will never forget the one person I ever cared about.  
But I get that you guys are not familiar with this custom. So to answer your question, my previous name was Tailor.”  
Suddenly a loud laugh escaped someone´s lips. It was Hunk. It wasn´t an angry laugh. Rather it bared some weird kind of amusement, probably only funny in his own head. A snort escaped his throat as he finally managed to grin at Lance. Relieving some of the stress he´d been under with his joking persona.  
“Well, Hunk. I´ve told you. They used to call me the tailor-”  
“Because of how you threat the needle-”, Hunk finished his sentence with another giggle. Even Pidge snorted at that.  
Keith, Shiro and Allura just shared a few glances. Which is hard to identify in the dark, if it wasn´t for Lance´s constant glowing.  
Coran´s smile was hidden behind his mustache. But it was evident that finally, the heavy air seemed to lift.  
“I can´t believe it.”, Pidge wiped a tear from underneath her eyes.  
“You actually weren´t kidding. You really never lied to us.”  
“Told you so.”, Lance grinned.  
“By the way-”, his grin widened, even. “-may I dress myself now? It´s getting kinda cold in here.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coran and Tailor didn´t even know each other, but you know, a lion and a brother who can see the future might be reason enough to trust each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well this is obviously a bit sad and all and I still have a lot of story to tell, but I feel like this story is getting out of hand. And I love it. You know these moments when you and a friend try to make up stories and they start getting ridiculous? Yeah.. that´s whats going on. Have fun XD  
> (Critique allowed btw.)

In the darkness of his room, Lance didn´t dare look at the mirror. Of course he had been surprised to see his markings again, years after he had learned they could disappear. How long had he avoided the black light now? Five thousand years? Ten? He closed his eyes, lost in the moment. Not even moving to get dressed like he told Pidge. His room was closed, so he didn´t have to worry about people walking in on him. Memories crossed his mind. Bright lights, dark areas, bleeding humans, dying demons. Enemies, Friends, family. He saw faces, so much alike his own. He felt more human every second. But Pidge analyzing him threw him back to his old self. When Lance opened his eyes, he saw someone else in the mirror. A being with dark red skin, horns on both ends of his head. And as though there was a monster staring at you, bright blue eyes were about the only thing illuminating his frame. The mirror did not do him a favor right now and Lance felt weirdly disgusted by himself. By what he saw, when he tried to see his own brother in himself. But as much as they were the same, as much they were different. Lance had never had any kind of psychological connection to anyone or anything, beside his brother that is. And now he didn´t even dare look at him. Lance smiled at the thought. Of course he couldn´t look at him. Nodody should or rather could look at him.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

past

Coran sat in the medic bay, checking the younger demons heart rate and his general condition. But as expected, he would not be able to help him.

“Tailor?”, he asked the poor demon sitting right beside him.

Tailor had never dared to leave his brothers side. Despite his trust in his brother, he felt that something was off. Very off. His brother only ever lied to him when it was necessary. And this time it seemed there was something severe going on. So he had decided to check on him by himself, watching the small screen beside the healing pod as it blinked with every heartbeat. Irregular and unsteady, but faintly there.

“He´s not going to make it, is he?”, Tailor asked as a response to Coran´s concerned voice as he adressed him. Coran sighed a heavy sigh, while Tailor felt his own lungs refusing their job.

“The wound was created by a weapon, specially designed to kill demons and angels. I think they are known as the angel blades. Us Alteans do not know much about them. You´re people treat this knowledge as a secret. Only few people know what it´s about and our healing pods cannot reduce the damage. I don´t think it makes a difference, whether or not he is in the pod. He should still feel the pain.”

The demon in question shivered in the healing pod, wincing at something with his eyes closed. “He told me everything would be okay.”, Tailor finally managed to say, as his eyes did not stirr away from his brother and his breath hitched in his throat. “He lied to me.” Coran looked down at his own feet. “I- I know what you mean.”, he said, barely looking in Tailor direction. The silence was weirdly comfortable, as both of them just sat there. Waiting for each other to talk. Coran sighed, it was his turn to tell a story, after all.

“My king, Alfor, he went to face Zendak.”, he said, slowly. Voice weirdly calm for all of this. Tailor grunted in response. “His best friend killed him.”, Coran whispered the last part as though he didn´t dare say it. But the words hung heavily in the air anyway. “I thought your king had family.”, Tailor finally stated, clearly not pushing for an answer. “Of course he had. But, while his wife died, he froze his daughter in right on this ship. He sent away all the Lions of Voltron but the black one. Only the blue one remained. She refused. I think she is waiting for someone. For a long time I was wondering for who. Before I found you, I saw her eyes glowing, for the first time in month´s. I think she was waiting for you to pilot her to safety.” Coran seemed tired at this. Not happy at all to give away the last key to freedom to a bunch of strangers.

“Lance- Lance was talking about this one person all the time. He said, he wanted to see her. He needed to see her. Her name is McClain, but I never heard of her.”, Tailor finally spilled, only his feelings telling him that these stories must be connected. Again, the mechanic looked at him from the side. “That is, because McClain is a planet. A small one. Barely any people live on her. The humans that do exist are basically still animals. They are far from intelligence and I believe it´s planet will continue living for some-” Coran stopped. “No, that is not true.”, he slowly said. “Her sun is dying.” Tailor looked at him, than at his brother in the healing pod. And then, tears spilled down his face.

“I think I know what this means.”, he said, bringing all the puzzle pieces in his mind together.

\-----------------------------------------

 

The blue lion was bigger than Tailor had ever anticipated. Her eyes were glowing brightly at him. Encouraging him to step into her giant mouth. Coran stood behind him.

“Are you sure, Tailor? If this works, what are you going to do then?”, he asked. Concern filling his voice. But also a weird sense of trust. As if he knew that Tailor and Lance were trustworthy enough to give a lion to them. But perhaps, he wanted the lion to decide for herself. And that she did. “I will make McClain my new earth.”, he said. Coran smiled at that.

“And Coran?”, Tailor turned around to this man, who had helped them. Who trusted them without any kind of reason. Literally only one reason. Which was actually a reason to mistrust them as well.

“Yes, my boy?”, Coran smiled sadly at him. Tailor sighed.

“You said Alfor froze in his daughter right? And by the way it looks, most Alteans are going to be found and killed at this rate. Do her a favor and find a nice place to hide. Freeze yourself in as well and be there for her when she wakes up. You will probably need each other.” Coran´s smile faltered for a second.

“That, is actually a very nice idea Tailor. Stay safe. Let´s meet again when I wake up. Don´t move on from existence before I die. You´re both so young.” The demon gifted him another smile.

“Yeah, let´s meet again.”

And with those last words, the blue lion and it´s passengers moved on from the castle which disappeared in the distance of the universe. And Tailor waited. Waited for the moment that he would even loose the one earth he always had beside him.

 

\--------------------------

 

“McClain is your name?”, Tailor said, as he made his first step on the new planet. His brother still in his arms, a small smile playing on his dying face. They spend two million years of their lives together. Lance was barely three million years old. For McClain this would be about seven years. Even though he looked about as old as Tailor was. They really looked alike.

“Thank you Tailor.”, a voice suddenly spoke up and the fact that Lance was even awake, made Tailor almost jump. But he immediately calmed down right after that. “Lance, you´re with me. Thank god I-”, but Tailor´s words stopped right in the middle of their sentence as he saw it. Lance was evaporating. His whole body started disappearing. Starting from his feet, going up to his head. This was not the first time Tailor saw something like this happening. He had seen multiple slaughtered demons and angels loosing themselves right underneath the sky.

Stars suddenly appearing everywhere for no reason.

“What do you think happens when a sun dies?”, Lance asked, stunning Tailor into silence.

“I don´t want to know.”, Tailor answered. Finally, he let himself drop to one knee, his brother still in his arms, as he shivered at the thought of loosing him. Silent sobs went through his body as tears ran down his face. It didn´t take long for Lance to finally close his eyes as his body poured away. Somewhere towards the sky, where a dying sun suddenly became whole again. And Tailor couldn´t help but wonder what kind of an interesting story that past sun might have to say. If his brother and that sun were just becoming one, molding into each other as though they wanted to share one body, or if they were mad that someone stopped them from dying. Or did they just die without exploding or becoming a black whole like some suns did? Tailor never knew what happens after. But then again, there has never been a sun to tell him that story. But now here he was, sitting in the dust, his brother becoming lighter and lighter. His brother becoming light itself a he just disappeared from this form of existence. It was a beautiful sorrow and yet, Tailor couldn´t help but shake.

And finally, he would let himself cry out loud at his pain. He swould sit there for hours. Crying in pain as the blue lion disappeared as well, searching itself a place to hide, now that it´s last mission had been accomplished. And Tailor cried until the sun started going down. His brother leaving him once again and he knew this would be his everyday now. He did not complain as the thunderclouds formed above his head, pouring down a ton of water, drenching him in what seemed like tears. Tailor liked to think that McClain was crying as well. She probably didn´t know Lance or did she? Either way, she still needed millions of years to die (unless she let people live on her who kill her themselves, yes I am looking at you humanity, lol) to become the same as Tailor was right now. And eons after that to become a sun. Tailor knew that his brother said they would meet one day. And he had believed him. Now, he was not as sure anymore. And he wondered if McClain thought the same.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i´m sorry for the formatting btw-I just noticed how off it is.  
> Usually ao3 transports the office document more neatly into this and I don´t know how to fix this. Please forgive me for that

**Author's Note:**

> I know Lance´s age seems ... very far fetched and it is. But since I made his whole species some kind of witnesses for the beginning of the universe and Lance beeing one of the youngest.. I kind of had to make him very- very old. Which is also a reason why I refrained from ships. I will go along with those random ideas my head will come up with during this fanfiction and I hope you can follow along.  
> If you don´t, feel free to criticize and help me develop a decent form of grammar and structure. Your own ideas are valid as well, so I´m open to your ideas!!!   
> (I was kind of tired of the demon Keith, angel Lance and reverse au´s, so I decided to make my own but follow some of the canon guide lines.)
> 
> This will hopefully be a lot of fun:D also, there will be more chapters, when I find the time to add some


End file.
